docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
To Squeak, or Not to Squeak/Transcript
Theme song :goes off :Squeaking :and Lambie giggling :Doc: Hi, guys! :Lambie: Hi, Doc! :Stuffy: Heya, Doc! :Squeaking :Stuffy: So what are we playing today? Hmm. Castle, Princess Lambie. Looks like someone needs a big, brave dragon! :Squeak :Lambie: Now how am I supposed to be a believable princess when my dragon is afraid of a rubber ducky? :Doc: Hey! :Donny: Ha ha ha! Doc, do you wanna have a water fight? Huh? Do you wanna? :Doc: You're on, Donny! :Donny: Awesome! Meet you in the water park. :Doc: Who wants to go with me for a water fight with Donny? :Squeaking :Doc: Marvin wants to go. Who else? :Lambie: I'm going to stay in my castle! :Stuffy: I'd love to be in a water fight, you know, if there wasn't any water, which there is 'cause it's a water fight. So I can't. Water and stuffing don't mix. :Squeak :Stuffy: But I've got your back, Marvin. :Doc: Great! Let's go. :Doc: Let's get you filled up. :Stuffy: Doc, Marvin, just remember, have fun out there. :Doc: We will! :Squeak :Donny: Hey! Game on! :Doc: Game on. Hee hee hee hee! :and Donny giggling :Donny: Hey, where'd you go? Hey! :and Donny giggling :Doc: Timeout, timeout for both of us, and we'll fill our squirters. 'K? :Donny: OK. :Doc: Great squirting, Marvin! :Squeaking :Stuffy: You're looking great, kid. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh! I want you to get back out there and come out squirting! :Donny: Here I come! :Doc: Look out, Donny! Ha ha ha! I'm a squirting, squirting machine! Oh, oh! Truce! Truce! Donny, come here! :Donny: What're you gonna do? :Doc: I promise I won't squirt you. You see mom over there, you see her? :Donny: Yeah. :Doc: Let's sneak up and squirt here. :Donny: Oh mom! :Doc: Oh, mother! :Dr. McStuffins: Ohh! You guys are good, and I am wet! :Luca: Yeah! :Donny: Hey, there's Luca! I'm gonna go play with him! :Doc: OK. Mom, I'll be in the castle. :Dr. McStuffins: Have fun! :Doc: Hi, Princess Lambie! :Lambie: Oh, hi, Doc! How'd it go? :air :Stuffy: They were amazing. Tell them, Marvin. :air :Stuffy: OK. I'll tell. Marvin was squirting here and squirting there! Donny couldn't keep up, right, Marvin? He was all squirt, squirt! :Doc: It's true. Marvin and I make a mean squirting team. :Lambie: And look. Marvin's doing a little victory dance. :air :Doc: Ooh. I feel like doing a victory dance, too! :Stuffy and Lambie giggling :Doc: Marvin, are you OK? :Lambie: Oh. What's wrong? :Stuffy: Spit it out, Marvin. Whatever it is, Doc'll take care of it. :Doc: There's nothing you can't tell your doctor! Uh, your beak hurts? You're hopping mad? You have a headache? :Lambie: Oh, Marvin, do you need a cuddle? Ha ha ha! That's the right answer! :Doc: Hey. You didn't squeak. :Lambie: Huh? What do you mean I didn't squeak? :Doc: No, no, no--Marvin. He usually squeaks when you squeeze him. Can you talk? :Stuffy: He can't talk! :Doc: We'd better give Marvin a checkup! :Lambie: But how can we give him a checkup when he can't tell you how he feels? :Doc: Well... You know, Lambie, there are other ways to communicate or say what you mean. :Lambie: Hmm? Like what? :Doc: Well, Marvin made sure we knew there was something wrong with him. :Lambie: Oh, yeah. He did. :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ You can clap, clap ♪ ::♪ You can snap, snap ♪ ::♪ You can point, point ♪ ::♪ You can wave, wave ♪ ::♪ You can stomp, stomp ♪ ::♪ All you want, want ♪ ::♪ And the Doc will make it A-OK ♪ :Doc ::♪ If you can't say the words ♪ ::♪ I'll still figure out what hurts ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Put the pieces all together ♪ ::♪ Yeah, we can make it all better if you ♪ ::♪ Clap, clap, and ya snap, snap ♪ ::♪ You can point, point ♪ ::♪ You can wave, wave ♪ ::♪ You can stomp, stomp ♪ ::♪ All ya want, want ♪ ::♪ And the Doc will take the hurt away ♪ ::♪ Clap, clap, stomp, stomp ♪ ::♪ Snap, snap, A-OK ♪ :Doc: OK, Marvin. First, I'm going to listen to your heart. Is that OK? :Stuffy: I'm pretty sure that's a yes! :Heartbeat :Doc: Now I'm going to to look in your eyes and your ears. Hmm. Marvin, can you show me where the problem is? What is we use Stuffy. So if you had a tummy ache, you could point to where it hurts on him. :Stuffy: Ooh! Ha ha ha! Tickles! Tummy--ticklish. :Doc: So, Marvin, can you point to where the problem is on you? :Stuffy: Ahh! More ticklish! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Doc: I got the message loud and clear! I just need to see the bottom of your foot. I have a diagnosis! Marvin, you have Can't-Squeak-osis! :Stuffy: I think what Marvin is trying to say is "Yikes! What's Can't-Squeak-osis?" :Doc: It means your squeak box is missing! :Lambie: Sounds like a shoo-in for the "big book of boo-boos!" :Stuffy: I'll get it. Ugh! Heavy. Muttering :Lambie: Doc, a missing squeak box seems kind of hard to fix. How you gonna do it? :Doc: A squeak box transplant! :Stuffy and Lambie: Ooh! :Doc: It's a good thing I collect spare toy parts! :Stuffy: Ooh! Where'd you get that? :Lambie: What's that? :Stuffy: That will never fit. :Lambie: That's too big. :Stuffy: Ooh! :Lambie: I think that will work. :Doc: OK, Marvin. Ready to squeak? :Moo :Doc: Uh-oh! Let's try another one, OK? :Roar :Stuffy: Waaaaaa! :Doc: Sorry, Marvin, but we'll find one. :whistle :Lambie: Well, it's, um, cute! :Doc: And it's my last one. :Whistling :Doc: Now that he has a voice, does anyone know what Marvin is saying? :Lambie: I speak a little squeak. :Doc: Great. So, Marvin, can you tell us what happened out there? :Whistling :Lambie: Mmm. I think he's saying... when you were filling him up with water... his squeaker fell out. :Doc: Hmm. Where do you think it fell? :Whistle :Doc: That's the flower shower. :Whistle :Stuffy: Doc, looks like it's time for a rescue mission. It's going to be dangerous out there. Kids running around, bicycles to avoid, balls falling everywhere. It's gonna take someone special to lead the way, someone with courage, someone brave, someone like me! Uh, hey, where'd everybody go? Well, wait up already! :Doc: We can communicate without talking if you just watch my hands. :Stuffy: Ahh. Her eyes hurt. Her eyes are on the ground. Uh, her eyes are--what? :Lambie: She wants us to look for the squeaker here. :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. Got it! :whistling :Doc: Marvin's squeaker! Whew! :Whistle :Doc: Marvin, let's get your voice back. :Squeaking :Lambie: Ahh. Music to my ears! :Stuffy: Sounds great, Marvin! :Doc: Let's give it a test run! Lambie, cuddle please. :Squeaking :Lambie: That's a sweet sounding cuddle! Aww. :Squeaking :Lambie: Oh, he says-- :Stuffy: I don't think we need someone who speaks squeak to tell us that he's saying thank you to me! :Squeak :Lambie: He's saying thank you to Doc! :Stuffy: Ohh! Yeah, that makes sense. :Lambie ::♪ He feels better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all his ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed him ::♪ Like you said that you would ♪ ::♪ And he feels better, so much better now ♪ :Doc: You're welcome, Marvin! :Squeak :Donny: Doc! Meet you at the water park! :Doc: Marvin, you ready for this? :Squeaking :and Donny giggling :giggles Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts